No Banheiro Dos Monitores
by Marcelaa Black
Summary: Tudo é possível em meio a espumas, água, aromas e o banheiro mais perfeito com o casal mais perfeito: Ron e Hermione no banheiro dos monitores.


**Ooi, personas!  
Tudo bem?**

**Bom, essa aqui é uma fic antiga... Uma das primeiras, na verdade. Logo, ela estava cheia de erros de português e tudo mais... Então, eu resolvi reescrevê-la, porque eu adoro essa fic! É bem bestinha e tudo mais, mas eu gosto assim mesmo :)**

**Tomara que gostem, e REVIEWS, sim?**

**Beijinhos,  
_Marcelaa Black_**

* * *

**No Banheiro dos Monitores**

Hermione, Harry e Ron cursavam o seu 7º ano em Hogwarts. Mione e Ron foram nomeados monitores-chefes, e Harry era capitão do time de quadribol.

Era uma noite de 5ª feira muito exaustiva e o trio se encontrava na sala comunal.

-Acho que eu já vou... – disse Mione. – Boa noite, garotos! Até amanhã.

-Boa noite! – responderam os dois.

Ron a acompanhou os olhos, enquanto ela subia as escadas do dormitório feminino.

-Ron... Ron... RON!

-Anh? Eu... Que é Harry? – perguntou ele impaciente.

-Babando pela Mione outra vez é? – Harry ria gostosamente.

-Aiai...nem fala... Eu simplesmente não tenho NENHUMA idéia, de como chegar nela.

-Ah...Chega e beija ela, uai!

-Olha só que fala né? A Cho teve que _agarrar_ você, pra acontecer alguma coisa. –Disse ele dando um sorriso debochado, e levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah...Eu..Bem...Ah!Cala a boca Ron. – disse ele rindo, e atirando uma almofada no amigo.

-Sério... Eu daria tudo, pra criar coragem, chegar nela e falar tudo. – lamentou o ruivo, enquanto admirava a escada do dormitório feminino.

-Mas Ron... Você não disse que simplesmente chegou e agarrou a Lilá no ano passado?

-Foi... Mas a Mione é diferente, entende? - Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. – Sério... Ela não é do tipo que você chega e beija... Você tem que ser romântico... – nisso ele fechou os olhos e ficou lá... Suspirando... Imaginando cenas românticas...

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK – Harry dava gargalhadas e gargalhadas da cara de bobo do amigo. – Ron... Kkk... Dessa vez... – Ele tentava falar em meio ás risadas. – Tá bom. Parei. – ele parou com as risadas instantaneamente ao ver a cara do ruivo.

-Sabe... Eu preciso é relaxar. Eu vou tomar um banho no banheiro dos monitores. Isso sim... Gosto de ir lá pra pensar um pouco.

-Na mione... – completou o moreno, rindo.

-Também... – Ron abriu um sorriso e se levantou. – Me empresta a sua capa?

-Pra que? Você é monitor, pode andar a noite á vontade.

-É verdade, mas não sei por que, estar invisível me dá uma sensação boa...

-Aff...tá bom, pega lá.

-Valeu!

-Não vai dormir? – perguntou antes de subir.

-Vou esperar a Gina. – Respondeu Harry sorrindo de orelha a orelha

Ele e Gina acabaram reatando no casamento de Fleur e Gui.

-Aham...sei... Vai com calma, garanhão.? – Disse Ron com aquela cara típica de irmão ciumento.

Rapidamente, ele subiu, pegou a capa de Harry e rumou para a saída do salão comunal.

-Fui..

-Bom banho! – ouviu Harry gritar.

_No dormitório feminino_

Hermione chegou ao pé de sua cama, olhou pra ela. Olhou pro espelho.

-Eu estou realmente sem sono. – e soltou um suspiro. – Mas ficar em companhia do Ron, o tempo todo, sentindo ele me olhar... É muito pior... – A garota perdeu-se em devaneios enquanto se olhava no espelho e pensava no quão constrangedor tinha se tornado ficar na presença do ruivo que vinha, insistentemente, ocupando seus pensamentos.

-Mioooooone – Gina, apareceu pelo vão da porta. – Hum! Você tá ai... Posso entrar?

Gina e Hermione tinham tornado-se confidentes, desde o casamento de Fleur e Gui, já que Hermione acabara por passar o verão lá.

-Já tá aqui dentro mesmo... – disse a morena rindo.

-Que foi?... – disse a ruiva sentando-se na cama da amiga, enquanto ela se examinava no espelho. – Você só vai encontra o Ron amanha Mione!

-Pára Gina... – disse ela sorrindo. – Isso não tem nada a ver com o Ron.

-Aham sei! E o que foi que a senhorita me disse enquanto se arrumava pro casamento do Gui hein?? Hein??

_- Flashback -_

_-Gina... O que você acha? – perguntou a morena enquanto se examinava no espelho._

_-O Ron vai gostar sim!_

_-Tem cert... Que? Que que tem o Rony a ver com isso?_

_-Ah Mione, nem vem. Tá estampado na sua cara que você tá doidinha por ele._

_-Ah nem... – disse Mione, sentando-se com um ar de frustração. – Tá tão na cara?_

_Gina abriu um sorriso, e pulou no pescoço da amiga rindo abertamente._

_-Hahahaha!! Eu sabiaaaaaaa... – ela parou de rir. – Por que você não fala isso pra ele?_

_-Você tá doida?_

_-Por que? Você gosta dele. Você diz pra ele, oras!_

_-Não é assim tão simples, né Gina..._

_-Hunf.. Pra mim é. Mas vem cá. – disse ela abrindo um sorrisão. – Você tá mesmo afim dele?? Desde quanto?_

_-Ah Gina... – Hermione se jogou na cama, levantou os braços, com um ar de impaciência – desde sempre, eu acho! Desde que ele implica comigo; desde quando ele fica vermelho quando eu abraço ele; desde quando ele me defende do Malfoy; desde quando eu choro e ele cuida de mim; desde quando ele me chama de sabe-tudo, agente briga e ele vem pedir desculpas; desde quando ele fica com ciúme do Krum; desde quando ele me convida pra ir com ele no casamento do seu irmão... Desde sempre..._

_-Ô Mionezinha... – disse Gina e deu uma gostosa gargalhada em seguida_

_- Fim do Flashback-_

-Ah Gina... Eu sei... Mas sabe... Ele não demonstra nada!

-Ah Mione, meu irmão é lerdo, eu sei. Mas ele gosta muito de você sim! Eu tenho certeza...

-Como você tem tanta certeza? – disse a morena levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Eu simplesmente tenho. – disse Gina com uma expressão convicta.

-Aham, sei. – Hermione disse enquanto pegava um pijama, e se embrulhava num robi.

-Onde você vai? – Perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

-Tomar um banho no banheiro dos monitores. Ando precisando relaxar, e lá... Digamos que com todos aqueles tipos de aromas diferentes... É O lugar! – riu Hermione.

-Huuum... Vai mesmo!! Aproveita que você é monitora-chefe... poderosa!! – Disse Gina enquanto jogava um travesseiro na amiga.

-Vamos! Ou você vai ficar ai sozinha? – Perguntou Mione, enquanto jogava o travesseiro de volta á sua cama.

-Eu vou pra sala comunal. Fiquei de me encontrar o Harry lá, daqui a pouco. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo satisfeita.

-Hum...Safadinha... Eu vou com você até lá então.

-Vamos.

E assim elas desceram para o salão comunal, que á essa hora só tinha o Harry, sentado no chão, dando polimento a sua vassoura.

Gina foi em direção do namorado, e Hermione em direção à porta.

-Onde você vai?? – Perguntou Harry quando viu que a amiga ia sair.

-Tomar um banho no banheiro dos monitores... Precisando relaxar um pouco.

-No banheiro dos monitores??? - perguntou ele de queixo caído

-É, uai... Que é que tem?

-Não, é que... Hum... Nada não! Bom banho... Aproveite!

-Ah... Tá... – respondeu ela meio desconfiada, já passando pele buraco do retrato.

Quando Hermione já havia saído, Gina, que tinha percebido a preocupação de Harry, se aproximou dele e perguntou:

-Qual é o problema em ela ir tomar um banho no banheiro dos monitores?

-É que o Ron também foi pra lá... – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

Gina ficou boquiaberta, e apenas exclamou:

-Mentira!

-Sério... – Disse ele rindo

E eles ficaram lá, rindo e pensando a reação dos amigos, ao se encontrarem no banheiro dos monitores.

Ron chegou ao banheiro, ainda com a capa da invisibilidade; se colocou à frente do espelho, apoiou os braços na pia, soltou um suspiro (ainda com a capa), e pensou, mirando sua imagem no espelho:

"Ronald! Vira homem! Você tá ai, doido pela Hermione e não faz nada! Esse já é o ultimo ano de vocês na escola... talvez vocês nem se vejam mais!! – uma dor bateu no seu peito – Se decl..."

Mas foi interrompido nos seus pensamentos, ao ver uma garota de cabelos lanzudos castanhos entrar pela porta do banheiro totalmente despreocupada.

"HERMIONE!!!" – pensou o ruivo, boquiaberto; ainda por debaixo da capa :D.

-Huum...huuuuum... – Hermione cantarolava, enquanto desamarrava o robi.

"Não.. Pára!" - Pesava Ron, tampando os olhos, mas deixando um bom espaço entre seus dedos para ele observar a cena.

Hermione finalmente tirou o robi e estava só de sutiã e calcinha agora.

-Oooooh... – exclamou Rony, sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo.

"_Seu idiota! Olha o que você fez! Logo agora... Ela nunca vai te perdoar."_ Ron deu um tapa em sua testa.

-Quem está ai???? – ... – Tem alguém ai?? – Tornou ela a perguntar.

Ron se encostou à parede, pedindo por tudo de mais sagrado, que não fosse descoberto. Porém não notou que a barra da capa subiu, revelando o seu pé. – _mas é óbvio que isso tinha que acontecer._

Detalhe esse que Hermione percebeu:

-Ron! Você tá aqui!!! Tira essa capa agora! – Ela não sabia se estava com raiva... Vergonha... Ou se no seu mais fundo sentimento... _feliz_.

Sabendo que não teria alternativa, Ron começou a despir a capa. Ele tinha uma expressão totalmente indecifrável. Alegria. Por estar com Mione sozinho... Medo. Pela reação dela.

-Mione... Desculpe... Eu não sabia – começou ele.

-Não sabia? Ronald! Você me viu entrando!!! – Ela estava muito vermelha.

-É... Mas... – "_Bosta! Como eu vou justificar isso?_" – pensava o ruivo, totalmente desesperado.

-Mas nada! Francamente... – E assim Mione saiu batendo a porta.

-Mio...

Tarde demais. A garota já tinha ido.

-Agora fudeu meeeesmo... Ela nunca mais vai me perdoar... – Ele falava sozinho, enquanto tirava a camisa, e ficava só com a calça do pijama. Deixando a mostra, o seu corpo forte e definido. – parou por um momento - Eu vou atrás dela!

_Do lado de fora_

"Meu Merlin!! Ele me viu assim! Só de calcinha e sutiã! E agora? O que ele deve ter pensado de mim? Só de calci...OOOOOOOOOH" – Pensou a garota ao perceber, que tinha saído correndo do banheiro só de _calcinha e sutiã_! Que havia deixado os eu robi lá!

-E agora? – perguntou ela? – Ah não! Não! Não! – exclamava enquanto dava meia volta, admitindo que teria de voltar ao banheiro pra pegar o robi. Ela não podia ficar andando pelo castelo assim. Não _podia_ entrar na torre da Grifinória assim.

Ela estava parada em frente à porta do banheiro, com a mão na maçaneta.

Porém ela se abriu primeiro.

Os dois estavam parados na porta. Um encarando o outro. Ele a encarando, a observando. Notando o quanto ela era bonita. O quanto tinha um corpo bonito. E ela, constatando que realmente: O Ron desengonçado tinha crescido e se tornado um homem... _"E que homem..."_ - pensava ela abobalhada.

Após um tempo apenas se encarando...

-Mione... É sério, por favor, me desculpa! Eu não que... – Ele começou a tentar se desculpar.

-Pára Ron. Tudo bem. Agora, com licença. Eu quero pegar o meu robi. – Ela não sabia o porquê, mas não sentia raiva dele. Estava com vergonha, claro. Mas não sentia raiva.

Ele saiu da porta, deixando o caminho livre para ela entrar. A garota entrou, apanhou o robi e o vestiu.

Ron, ao vê-la vestindo o robi, pensou:

"_Seu idiota!! É a sua chance! Fala pra ela! Beija ela!"_ – Tomado de uma coragem desconhecida, Ron segurou o braço de Hermione, quando ela estava prestes a sair.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

-Eu já disse Ron! Tá tudo bem. Não to com raiva. Sério! – disse ela calmamente.

-Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar.

-Anh... Não? – Perguntou ela insegura_. "Será? Será que ele vai falar? Diz Ron, diz!"_

-Não. Olha. Eu nem sei de onde eu to tirando coragem pra falar isso tudo. – o ruivo deu um suspiro, olhou pro alto e falou – Eu não agüento mais. Eu gosto de você... Pronto... Falei _"AI – MEU - MERLIN"_ - pensava Hermione - o garoto levantou as mãos pro alto, soltou um suspiro cansado, e olhou pra garota – Eu te amo, eu acho que eu te amo desde sempre! Desde quando agente briga; desde quando você me chama de irresponsável; desde quando você se preocupa comigo, se eu faço ou não os deveres; desde quando você ficou com ciúmes da Lilá, desde quand...

Mas ele foi interrompido. Hermione saltara no pescoço dele e o beijara ardentemente.

Era o primeiro beijo dos dois, o _tão_ esperado beijo.

Ron fora pego de surpresa, mas logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e enlaçou a garota pela cintura. Ela tinha as mãos envolta do pescoço dele. O ruivo subiu uma de suas mãos até o pescoço da garota, começando a mexer em seus cabelos – provocando arrepios na morena – Hermione foi abaixando as mãos até que passou uma delas suavemente pelo braço forte do monitor. O beijo acabou se intensificando mais e mais.

Esse beijo era ansiado pelos dois... Desde... Desde sempre, como ambos admitiram.

Eles exploravam cada pedacinho do corpo um do outro. Ela sentia o gosto quente da boca dele e a força do seu abraço. Ele era embriagado pelo perfume dela e sentia a maciez de sua pele.

Quando finalmente se separaram, continuaram abraçados.

-Ah Ron...finalmente! – Disse ela sorrindo, e acariciando a nuca dele.

-De fato... Se eu soubesse que era assim tão bom, tinha criado coragem antes. – Respondeu ele, antes de dar um rápido beijo nela. – Mione... Acabou que nenhum de nós tomou banho... –Disse ele, olhando com um sorriso maroto para a "banheira-piscina".

-Nem vem Sr. Ronald! Se você acha que eu vou tomar banho com você, nesses traj... – e assim ela o empurrou. – Rony! – Exclamou ela enquanto vestia o robi. – Você... E... E eu... Nós.. _Nesses trajes_! – Ele sem camisa, e ela só de calcinha e sutiã - Você... Você me paga! – Disse ela sorrindo e empurrando ele na piscina. – e Hermione riiiiiiiia.

-Hermiooooone... Você vai me deixar aqui sozinho?? – Perguntou ele com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado que talvez nem McGonagall resistisse.

O pior, ou o melhor na opinião de Rony, é que ela estava louca para ir tomar banho com ele. Mas não podia tomar banho com ele de calcinha e sutiã...

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dela, ele falou:

-Mione, relaxa! Pega a minha blusa e entra aqui. – Falou ele docemente.

Ela deu um sorriso de agradecimento, e vestiu a blusa. Ela ia entrando timidamente na banheira, quando Ron a puxou para dentro, e a abraçou.

-Ronald! Olha a bagunça! Espirrou água pra todo lado! – Ela tentava, mas não conseguia conter a alegria por estar ali, no seu banheiro predileto, todos aqueles aromas relaxantes, junto do cara que ela ama! – Aff... Você me estressa.

E o puxou para um beijo. O Ron sorria com seus lábios colados aos dela.

Eles ficaram lá. Brincando com as dezenas de torneiras com aromas diferentes. Brincavam, se beijavam, mergulhavam, se beijavam... Passado algum tempo, no qual Ron estava encostado de costas na borda da banheira, com Mione enlaçadas nos seus braços de costas pra ele. Ela descansava a cabeça no peito forte do ruivo, e ele dava beijos no seu pescoço. Ela sorria, enquanto ele a beijava e passava a mão nos cabelos dele.

Agora Ron parara de beijar o pescoço dela, e ela tinha a cabeça muito bem aconchegada no peito dele.

-Mione... – Começou ele num sussurro.

-Diga... – Disse ela virando o rosto para ele.

-Você... Hum... Quer... namorar comigo?– Ele gaguejou um pouco, mas continuava com uma cara muito séria.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme, virou de frente pra ele, passou os braços por cima dos ombros dele, - enquanto o ruivo colocava as mãos na cintura dela – e começou a dar-lhe pequenos beijos.

-É – Claro – Que – Sim! – Sim! – Sim – Sim! – Mil vezes Sim!!! – dizia ela em meio a pequenos beijos.

Por fim, Ron a puxou mais para perto, e a enlaçou em mais um grande beijo.

No fim do beijo, ela disse com um triste sorriso:

-É melhor nós voltarmos, está tarde... E eu estou com frio.

-Sim, vamos...

Eles saíram da banheira, e Hermione falou:

-Ron, fica de costas.

-Pra que? – perguntou o ruivo, que torcia intimamente para que ela não o pedisse isso.

-Pra eu tirar essa roupa molhada e vestir meu pijama, oras! – Respondeu ela como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

-Hum... – respondeu ele num sussurro enquanto se virava contrariado.

-Ah Ronald, para de drama vai.

Ela se trocou e já vesti o robi por cima do pijama. Foi em direção ao namorado, com sua camiseta.

-É né, bonitinha? Agora eu emprestei a minha blusa pra você e to aqui, todo molhado?

-Oh, Ron! Não sei o que seria de você sem mim! – Ela tirou a varinha de dentro do robi e murmurou um feitiço, com o qual a blusa em sua mão e a calça de Rony ficaram instantaneamente secas. Ela foi até ele, deu-lhe um beijo rápido e disse, enquanto entregava sua blusa – Nesses tempos, você tem que andar sempre com a sua varinha!

Ele a abraçou por trás e disse:

-Ou então, com a minha namorada.

Os dois riram, e rumaram despreocupados para a torre da Grifinória.

Chegando lá, encontraram Harry e Gina dormindo angelicalmente nos sofás aquecidos.

_-Mas o que é isso?_ – perguntou Ron ao que Harry estava meio sentado, com Gina deitada em seu peito. – Que pouca vergonha é essa?

-Relaxa, Ron. Deixa eles. – Ela o virou de frente pra ela, e deu-lhe um senhor beijo. – Boa noite! E foi em direção ao dormitório feminino.

-Aiai... Pensa que se livra fácil assim de mim, é? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto, e a puxou, no que, conseqüentemente, caíram em um sofá. Ela por cima dele.

-Acho que não. – Respondeu ela, antes de beijar o ruivo.

E ficaram se beijando... Acabaram dormindo no sofá mesmo, abraçados.

_Ao amanhecer_

-Gina... Gina... – Harry tentava acordar a ruiva, era cedo ainda.

-Que é, Harry? Me deixa dormir... – Protestava a ruiva, sem sequer abrir os olhos.

-Gina! Olha só isso! – Exclamou o moreno apontando para um casal deitado no sofá ao lado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina pegou a mão do namorado, foi até Ro, e deu um cutucão forte no seu irmão.

-Ronald! Mas o que é isso?? _Que pouca vergonha é essa_? – Perguntou Gina, fingindo indignação, e sorrindo ao ver que seu irmão e sua amiga tinha se acertado.

Hermione acabou acordando também e, ao ver que ainda estava abraçada com Ron, corou violentamente.

-Nós Hum... Bem... – Ron estava muito vermelho – Ah! E vocês dois, hein? Já tão dormindo junto também, é? Pensa que eu não vi ontem a noite?

Os quatro caíram na gargalhada, ficaram lá conversando e rido. Por fim, Ron e Hermione contaram que estavam namorando.


End file.
